For the Love of Greta
by Weissfreya
Summary: 'Listen to me, I beg you. In case I come to find you, don't accept me. Even if we run into each other, you ignore me first, cut me off first. I'm sorry for having you know me, for making you waver. Why my father told me not to love… I fully understand now.' Greta A love story for the Princess of Shin Makoku-how her love and life changes the world of the people important to her..
1. Chapter 1

This was written when out of a full blue moon - I read a shoujo manga that made me squeal once again like a little girl. The very first time that I squeal and drop dead from a shoujo manga was when I _read Mayu Shinjo's manga_ (damn! hot sexy smut and so much sinful men made me lost so much blood) and then it hit me… I wanted to write a SHOUJO manga for a change… something different… I do write shoujo manga (original story) but I wanted something to make it better… so comes GRETA… She's the most beautiful child ever created and I wanted to honor her – for bringing Wolfram and Yuuri closer…

So this will be a short story ~ I'm not sure ~ in honor of the beloved child Greta.

This is my very first published Shoujo so please don't murder me… and once again please read the notes before complaining.

This will be a light and a love story.

Thank you.

* * *

.

**1st Note:** Please be advised/ reminded once again that **ENGLISH is not my natural language** (not even the 2nd language I use) but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**2nd Note:** **If you do not like the story please feel free to read another.** Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story.

No need to be rude. Thank you.

* * *

.

_This story is dedicated to my sweet Rae… please be strong. I am here… I may not be there beside you physically… but know that within the depths of your heart – I am there… beside you… loving and understanding you. Stay strong and always – always smile._

_._

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of** Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

_Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope._

_.  
_

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**The Idol and The Princess**

**.**

**.**

**.**

YAGAMI YO•RI.

Just the name itself oozes with sex appeal and sin.

The hottest male in Japan of the 21st century.

Known to all – young and old – female or male. Just the mention of his name will create havoc to the mass.

His face graces all the subway of Tokyo to Hokkaido – posters of him are everywhere. Billboards of him from the Shibuya district creates so much fuzz.

Commercial producers and directors keep on asking for his name – once the product was endorse by him – clients will have a 90% of success on their sales.

Famous Japanese Designers are asking him to grace their 'debut design' from the Winter Collection to the Summer Collection. Even the well known - Yamamoto Yōji, a Japanese fashion designer based in Tokyo and Paris. He is among the master tailors whose work is thought to be of genius and has been described _as probably the only designer you could name who has 60-year-olds who think he's incredible and 17-year-olds who think he's way cool._

Even in the heart of Shibuya – Akira Takeuchi, a Japanese fashion designer. Along with Tayuka Nakanishi, founder and main designer of the Theatre Products fashion brand, which is popular in the Harajuku and Shibuya areas of Tokyo, known as centers of youth fashion. Their clothes and designs once wear by him would be an instant success.

Talk about fashion – even Paris and London wasn't saved by his charm and popularity. Ralph Lauren and Giorgio Armani are among the fashion clothes he had modeled in the heart of Paris.

Fan girls are everywhere, some even will snatch YORI's newly released posters from the wall just to have his face on their room.

His music and face created a mass hysteria to the Japanese fans and surprisingly even to some European and other country.

The webpage has millions of hits with his name at the top search:

**YAGAMI YORI.**

Born on Autumn – the exact date of his birth was never reveal to the media, even that to his co-workers. He is a Half-Japanese, Half-American musician, singer-songwriter, actor, and model. He had released three studio albums, and with twenty-five singles released holds the male soloist record for most top ten singles in Japan music history.

His single _'Yami no Matsuei'_ released on 2009 was his first and only single to reach the number one spot on the Oricon charts. He became the first Japanese artist to release his music catalog on iTunes in October 2010.

Besides that, in modern entertainment industry his music has been used as theme songs for various video games, anime films and television series.

In addition to his music, YORI acted in a few films including the film wrote by the famous novelist Usami Akihiko ~ _MOON Sonata_ and series such as the NHK drama _MAOU_. He also performed live in a theatre stage run.

**EARLY YEARS.**

Much is not known about his family lineage. He was very much a private man. He refuses private interviews about his personal life and it was respected by the Japanese media.

In Japan, when one wants a privacy - he would get it and the fans adore him for that. Its as if one fans knows about one of his secrets - its a treasure for him or her only.

And yes – the tabloids and paparazzi loves him for his 'scandals'. He had been pictured and always on the 'SCOOP' column for his everyday change of girlfriends – like a shirt.

Everyone who has their name link to him will always say so many things – that sometimes weren't in coincide with the other interviews.

So he had been also label as the 'Scandal Prince'.

The only thing the public knows is he has a half of an American in his blood. That is because of the distinguishing Blue Eyes and his tall build – taller for a normal Japanese teenager. Yes – YAGAMI YORI is only eighteen years old.

He has a wide shoulder, strong big hands, beautiful sculpted body, aristocratic cheek bones, straight beautiful nose, sinfully red lips, dangerously Blue eyes and wavy raven wings hair.

The media wasn't sure actually if he has an American or British blood. But one thing is for sure - he can speak straight English and not the usual Japanese Engrish of some Japanese Talento.

He told the media that when he was only 2 years old – he had learn to play the piano and when he was 6 years old he already learn the violin and cello.

His father and mother are unknown, only that it was his mother who had taught him everything regarding music.

**KREUZ.**

'Kreuz' _(Kuroitsu) _or _Cross_ in German is YORI's name for his band. Though a solo artist - he still consider his bandmates a part of his group - so instead of going by just his name YORI - KREUZ was born.

On December 2010, he released his 20th single '_MOONFLOWER'_, his first single release over a year. It was followed by his longest nationwide tour _'Monochrome KISS ~ Requiem of the FLOWERS'_ with over 30 performances in more than 25 cities, which started on January 2011 at the Misato Cultural Center.

His song for the year 2011 had become a part of the Kamen Rider Series that gave his song more of a variety. Drama Songs and Anime Songs had him write their theme songs. He had written and performed the Opening song for the Anime (Anime Series and OVA):

_Ludwig Kakumei._ A gothic horror shōjo manga by Kaori Yuki made into an OVA. The story tells about Prince Ludwig who is ordered by his father to find himself a wife more suitable (by more suitable, he means not dead) than the women he often brings into the castle. Along with his servant Wilhelm, they travel across the land in search of fair maidens from classic stories in hopes of finding Ludwig a wife.

_Fairy Cube (Y__ō__sei Hy__ō__hon Feari Ky__ū__bu)._ A fantasy gothic shōjo manga written and illustrated by Kaori Yuki. Set in modern Japan, the series focuses on Ian Hasumi, who can see fairies, and his childhood friend Rin. After Ian's body is stolen from him, he begins a quest to regain it while stopping the fairies' plan to recapture the earth.

_Earl Cain (Hakushaku Kain Shir__ī__zu)._ Also known as Count Cain, is a gothic shōjo manga series written and illustrated by Kaori Yuki. Yuki began the manga inspired by 'the darker, grislier side' of the Victorian upper class and her admiration of films set in the Victorian time period. Earl Cain features several themes such as _'the darker side of love'_ and a tainted childhood.

_Haou Airen (Surpreme King's Mistress)._ A shōjo manga series created by Mayu Shinjo. One day while walking home from her job, Kurumi Akino finds a wounded young man, and saves his life. He mysteriously disappears after that, and leaves only the name _'Hakuron'_. Next thing she knows she's been kidnapped from her school, and is on a private jet with that man, heading to Hong Kong. It turns out she saved the life of the most infamous mobster in Hong Kong, and he wants her to stay with him…

And his song also made it to popular Japanese Drama such as:

_Boku wa Im__ō__to ni Koi o Suru (I Love My Younger Sister)_ manga series by Kotomi Aoki. The manga series was adapted into a one-episode original video animation that was released in May 2005 and a live-action film starring Jun Matsumoto and Nana Eikura that premiered in Japan on January 20, 2007. And then another re-boot of the movie – a series which focuses more on the original context of the manga was released at January 2011. His song '_Im__ō__to' _become an instant success that made it #1 for four consecutive weeks at the Oricon Charts.

His song also was used by popular Boys Love Manga turn into anime such as the Season Three opening of:

_Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. (The World's Greatest First Love: Onodera Ritsu's Affair')_ a Japanese boys-love manga series written and illustrated by Shungiku Nakamura. In 2011, the manga was adapted into an anime television series under the title Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. Produced by Studio DEEN under the direction of Chiaki Kon, the anime series began its broadcast run on April 9, 2011. And by popular demand and request a third season was released by 2012. His song _'Hatsukoi'_ a woeful song with a mix of rock had hit the popularity, it reaches # 1 within a week and stayed as the most requested song in Japan. It was also due to the popularity of the anime.

His songs and some of his produced musical orchestra were used in the new OVA of _Fujimi Orchestra._ Fujimi Orchestra is a Boy's Love Japanese novel series that has also had a manga and an anime Original Video Animation created for it. _Fujimi Block No. 2 Symphony Orchestra_, written by Akizuki Koh. A new and detailed version was made for the year 2012.

In 2012, on February 14, YORI participated as a representative of Japan at the Asia Pops Festival held in Niigata, in homage for the victims of _2007 Ch__ū__etsu offshore earthquake and the 2011 T__ō__hoku earthquake and tsunami. _

On 2012, he officially announced that he transferred from Jupiter Records to METRO Records.

Prior to the transfer announcement to, he organized the band 'KREUZ' to tour nationwide. He made his first appearance touring Europe, performing at clubs in London, Paris, Barcelona, Munich, and Bochum.

On August 2012, Jupiter Records released a compilation album _S•O•N•A•T•A YAGAMI: Single Collection_, which was a collection of YORI's singles from the second half of his tenure with the label.

On December 2012, he participated and performed in a Hohoemi project charity event called '_Message! to Asia'_, by DATV at Tokyo Dome, whose profit was planned to help street children in Cambodia and the Philippines. For an auction at the event, he auctioned his custom 1999 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am MS6, which got sold for ¥6,015,000 (US$72,033).

And in 2013, he was the voice actor in several occasions. For the Shōnen-ai OVA _Only the Ring Finger Knows_, he voices Yuichi Kazuki, a popular upperclassman, with a reputation of being a gentleman. He always gives a girl a proper let down. Generally seen as a kind person, his cutting remarks bewilder Wataru, whom he treats with contempt. And had been paired with Suzumura Kenichi as Fujii Wataru, the typical impulsive, brash high school student, with normal teenage problems. His life is turned upsidedown, however, after a fateful encounter with senior, Yuichi Kazuki who he finds wears a ring identical to his.

And because of the popularity of the Live Action and the Manga, Anime International Company (AIC) produced the 13 OVA episodes of _Takumi-Kun Series_ by the author GOTOU Shinobu and mangaka OHYA Kazumi. The story is about Takumi, a boy from humble origins, prepares to begin his second year at the school. Held back by psychological issues, Takumi's indifferent attitude has garnered him no friends and the reputation as a cold fish. Then along comes Gii, a wealthy and charismatic student born in America. Gii is the only person who doesn't see Takumi as odd, and the two become friends. But how will the two cope when Gii confesses his love to Takumi? And can the couple survive the revelation of the secret behind the psychological problems that plague Takumi?

YORI voices the charismatic and idol of the school Saachi Gii.

And with his amassed popularity, everyone was shock and was now enrolling at the Private School ~ Horikoshi High School ~ where YAGAMI YORI was enrolled.

His popularity may sky rocket but by the new METRO RECORDS policy, each of their artist must at least graduate their High School and has to have diploma. Though still very active – he is now enrolled to a Private School where the enrollees increased sky high.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Horikoshi High School. One of the very famous schools in Japan.

Why?

Not because of its high standards and offering of different club activities and courses offered to each students – it is famous by its alumni and current students from Show business. Famous alumnus such as the ARASHI member Matsumoto Jun and V6 member Okada Junichi graces the school bulletins every now and then.

It offers lenient attendance requirements for celebrities especially when they have 'shoot, photo shoot, drama shoot, video shoot or interview appearance'.

But the school was bombarded by students all over Japan and other country when the famous YAGAMI YORI enrolled for his Junior and Senior High School.

He may be eighteen years of age but because of his education he needs to step back and attend the Junior High – for sixteen years of age. He has nothing to say about it. He agrees to the management of METRO and is now 'obediently' attending his class.

.

.

.

YAGAMI YORI.

The man himself seats like a God on his chair – one seat apart from the window. The sensei puts him there to avoid his 'usual sleepy habit' – once he was beside the window he slept for the whole duration of the class much to the chagrin of his homeroom teacher.

Now he knows that this school though lenient about the attendance isnt lenient about the students who attends the class. If one must attend – then he or she needs to concentrate on the school.

He was bored – all girls at the class keeps on staring at him and all boys are either wanting him to be recognized by him.

From the start of the school this are the only words he heard:

_'He is so tall!'_

_'Look at his hands – they are so big and muscular!'_

_'He has such wonderful blue eyes!'_

_'I cant believe it! Why is he at class B! he needs to be with us!'_

_'Hey! You think he will recognized our band? We did some cover about their band?'_

_'Would he listen to our song?'_

.

.

.

and much much more to his annoyance.

Cant they all see that all he wanted was to study and finish the damn High School so he can get on with his life.

This is all the fault of the douchebag of a step brother he has.

His step brother who he had found out has a serious brother complex wanted him to finish high school. William Lysanter and his father King Lysanter wanted him to finish his education – thus the stupid decree that all METRO Records artist should at least have graduated High School and the Record Company would help each artist to their school activities.

And because of that he is right now on his 2nd week of education. His bandmates Aki and the others are laughing their ass out for his predicament.

He doesn't like school – the reason in the first place he accept the offer to form a band.

He had trauma regarding school – because of his American parentage and for being tall and for being older than his age – teachers keeps on pestering him (some offers sexual relationship) females students keep on harping his schedule, following him around like stalkers, male classmates envy him – result to endless high school fights.

Aki, Mao, Yuuya and Mai must be having their lungs out laughing – they did roll on the floor laughing when his idiot of a brother announce that he needs to study. The four douches are older than him by years and are all graduated already. They are either doing some 'model' job or commercial job or if its Aki he must be at home currently flirting with that stoic and serious girlfriend of his.

He lazily taps his fingers while reading the lyrics he compose. Though studying, it doesn't mean that KREUZ is on hiatus. He is still composing some songs.

The door opens and students scrambled to their seats.

He didn't glance up, it's the usual routine and the lyrics is far more important.

'Ohayo,' greeted Hanazawa-sensei the thirty-five years old good looking homeroom teacher, who can kick you in the face if you failed her subject – Mathematics.

'Ohayo!' greeted the class.

'Okay, today is another start of a new day to all of you. And I know that some of you are still cramming with their school activities and generals. But first thing first, we have another student to grace our school. She is a foreigner and its her first time here in Japan. She will be attending the school because we have the most advanced 'Robotics' branch in the district…'

The class murmurs and glancing from one another. Another foreign students.

Its not new to them to have gaijin on their school. Its like – because it's a 'celebrity school' many foreigners also choose Horikoshi High because of its standard.

The students all crane their necks to get a better view of the new transfer student.

'Please come in and introduce yourself.'

.

.

.

'Ohayo! My name is Greta. Shibuya Greta. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu.'

'Thank you Shibuya-san. Please take a seat… hmmm… there. Beside that bored looking guy. You can take your seat beside the window.'

'Thank you sensei,' Greta Shibuya then bows and walks towards the seat the Homeroom teacher pointed at her.

And when she was about to reach the seat, a pretty black haired girl in pony stands, 'Wait! You can seat on my chair! I will take that place!'

And with that the whole room erupted much to the dismay of Hanazawa-sensei.

'Ehh?' Greta said and was amaze by the vehemence of each of the girl in the class.

_Daddy Yuuri said that a class is a peaceful and quiet thing on Japan… maybe he was referring to his old class…_

'SHIZUKA NI! QUIET DOWN YOU LOT!' Hanazawa-sensei shouted and the class quiets down.

'Shibuya-san, seat there and no one – as in mark my bloody word – no one is to replace your place. You seat there and all of you lot shut your trap or I'll suspend all of you.'

'SENSEI!'

'Shut it!'

The students then erupted once more of please and begging.

Hanazawa-Sensei is famous in handling both boy and girls students in her class. She may look dense and absent-minded but when she is serious – she is the Oni Sensei that will kick your face.

Greta smiles awkwardly and seats on the chair. She arranges her bag and puts her hands on the table.

She smiles and softly caress the table.

At long last!

Her greatest wish!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Japanese History Class**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Okay now please turn your books at page 45. As you have known The Sengoku period or Warring States period in Japanese history was a time of social upheaval, political intrigue, and nearly constant military conflict that lasted roughly from the middle of the 15th century to the beginning of the 17th century. The Sengoku period in Japan would eventually lead to the unification of political power under the Tokugawa shogunate… I know most of you are all familiar with this period of our history. Has anyone played here Samurai Warriors? Sengoku Basara?'

The room cheers - especially the boys. Ume-Sensei smiles. What more to better highlight the history and make it more enjoyable than mention VIDEO GAMES and MOVIES and the room would be participating.

'Yes, I know some of you played that - I did played that and I do love what they did at Ranmaru Mori… but then again… the real history is different. Who can tell me who is Ranmaru Mori and his motto in life?'

The boys at the class raises their hands to answer.

Meanwhile, a bored looking Yori glances at the new student.

He doesn't know why or what caught his attention – but the scribbles of the pen by the new girl at the glass made him look at her.

Its history and everyone knows Japanese history – ooppss… she's a foreigner so maybe she needs to understand it more.

He glances at her and he was bewilderment.

.

.

.

He cant help but be mesmerized by the girl seating beside him.

She was not looking at him – though – he didn't bother if she did – he was used at being look at – but this girl is smiling so prettily while drawing something at her notebook.

Yes, she is drawing something – he doesn't understand it – but that's not what made him look and gawk.

Its her beautiful honey colored skin and unruly untamed brown hair.

It was so curly and untamed that he wanted – no! – more like there's a strong desire in him to touch and caress the hair…

Sure it may look wild and uncombed – but he sure – he bet his gut that those hair are as soft as the skin he is ogling at.

He seems to not take his eyes off her and was staring hard that she suddenly raise her head and looks at him.

KAMI-SAMA! What beauty!

He had never in his life had ever seen a beautiful all brown creature.

Her eyes… a beautiful chocolate brown frame with long dark eye lashes… lips so thin and so lovely… her whole features looks so damn lovely that he almost forgot to breathe.

'Ano… are you okay? Do you need to borrow my book?'

Yori mentally slaps his head and grins charmingly…

Greta only looks at him with asking face.

Yori gulps a breathe and smiles once again, 'What are you doing?'

Greta looks at her notebook and she smiles. She looks up and smiles at Yori – he cant help but forgot to breathe with that smile…

He thinks he will be dying every now and then when this girl is concern.

'My invention.'

'Heh… eh? Your what?'

Greta smiles once again and in a whisper, 'This is my invention. I am doing a sketch to present the Robotics Club. They have a requirement to present an idea before they allow students to enter the club. It will show them if a student is serious or just wants to belong to a group. I wasn't prepared and only read the rule and I need to finish this.'

'Oh… so you will belong there…'

Greta nods and continues to draw.

Yori was momentarily speechless…

This little one didn't even bother to continue to speak to him.

Whereas some girls will do their best to continue the conversation.

'Uhm… what's your name? Sorry I was busy awhile ago… with an assignment.' Liar.

'Oh… its Greta. Shibuya Greta.'

'Pretty name.' Befitting a pretty lady.

'Thank you.'

.

.

.

'Uhm… so… why did you choose this School?' Yori facepalm himself in his mind – what the hell is he? Twelve?

Greta's brow furrow but answered him, 'Robotics. I was searching for a school that will help me with the technology regarding robotics and Unca Shori told me that this school offers the best. Though he first told me that I should enroll in Boston but Daddy Yuu and Ma-kun doesn't want me there.' Greta shrugged and think for a moment the battle regarding her studies.

Both her parents Daddy and Mama are in conflict with their decision.

Her Daddy is fine with her to study here on Earth, whereas her Mama doesn't want her to be here.

Its such a conflict that made the Blood Pledge Castle see her parents in a non-talking couple for about a month now.

'Ahh-'

'Oi! You two at the back. New student! Who is Akechi Mitsuhide? And explain to me his conflict with the Sengoku Era?'

Ume-sensei asked the new student and when she stands up – he grimaced. Crap!

Foreigner!

Because of the brown hair – he thought she was only dying her hair and he wasn't aware she's a foreigner. The student log did say SHIBUYA GRETA – aside from the name – the surname is so Japanese.

The student – especially the female who are envious of her current position snickers and laughs at each other.

What can a foreigner do or know about it?

Yori was about to stand to answer the question – it is after all his fault when Greta stands and in a perfect Japanese, 'Akechi Mitsuhide, nicknamed Jūbei or called Koretō Hyūga no Kami from his clan name and title, was a samurai who lived during the Sengoku period of Feudal Japan. Mitsuhide was a general under daimyo Oda Nobunaga, although he became infamous for his betrayal in 1582, which led to Nobunaga's death at Honno-ji. In 1579 he captured Yakami Castle from Hatano Hideharu by promising Hideharu peace terms. This accomplished Mitsuhide's goal, although Nobunaga betrayed the peace agreement and had Hideharu executed. According to several stories, this displeased the Hatano family, and a short while later several of Hideharu's retainers murdered Akechi Mitsuhide's mother or aunt. The situation was fueled through several public insults Nobunaga had directed at Mitsuhide that even drew the attention of some Western observers. However, the reason Mitsuhide killed Nobunaga at the Incident at Honnōji on June 21, 1582 is not known…'

'Ahh! Chotto…sure… that's okay. Thank you.'

Greta smiles and takes her seat.

'Wow… you do know about History…' Yori mumbles and smiles.

Greta shrugs her shoulder and smiles and continued her drawing.

It must be better than Anissina! She needs to prove that her studies must be better and must be more comfortable to be used by the people in Shin Makoku… she mused at the question… Her daddy Yuuri being the history buff pays off.

When Wolfram told her Anissina – Shin Makoku bed time stories – Yuuri would tell her about Japanese history. And because she has a quick mind, she was able to remember every details Yuuri told her…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**3pm ~ After School Clubs**

**.**

'Hey you! Why are you talking to YORI-SAMA?'

'Huh?'

'Don't you know that you cant talk to him?'

'Yeah! He is after all the most hottest man in the school!'

'Yeah and do you know how much we are all giving him time and space! You shouldn't talk to him!'

A group of females students blocks Greta's way to the library.

Greta was confused. Why cant she talk to her classmate?

Is it forbidden?

And what does they mean by hottest man?

Is he like Gwendal or Conrart?

Does he had a position in the school… but he was the one who keeps on talking to her to all the duration of the class.

Yori who was walking the corridor heard the conversation and was pissed at those stupid cows and was about to rescue Greta when she spoke that made him stop.

'Why cant I talk to him? Is he someone important and cant be bothered?'

Silence.

.

.

.

'WHAT? You mean you don't know YAGAMI YORI-SAMA?'

'Ehhh… gome… is he a King or something?'

The girls then laugh and was amused.

'No silly! He is YAGAMI YORI! The lead vocalist of the band KREUZ! He is a model and cast to some JDrama's! You don't know him?'

'Well, you don't speak like a foreigner and you keep on talking to him. We thought you know him.'

'Oh… so he is famous… I'm so sorry. I wasn't aware about it,' Greta bows and smile as apology that makes the other girls shy and embarrassed at their behaviour.

'You… you don't find him attractive? He is a God after all!'

'Kami?'

'No! It's a metaphor…'

'Oh… like a Maou?'

Another giggles… 'He may star as the Demon King in his former drama series but no. What we meant is that he is so handsome! Cant you see he is?'

'Ah!' Greta laughs so sweetly that made Yori smiles even though he was shocked that this girl doesn't know him.

'I have seen lots of beautiful men and I think he looks ordinary…'

'WHAT? You mean to tell me there is someone more handsome and attractive than YORI-SAMA?'

Greta smiles and nods, 'I can name a few… Conrart Weller, Gwendal von Voltaire… Gunter von Christ… oh and Wolfram von Bielefeld and my father Shibuya Yuuri…'

.

.

.

The girls erupted in laughter and pats Greta's back, 'Hahaha! Those names sounds like from a romance novel. Hahahah! You are so cute!'

'Yeah! So sorry we were mean… well, we just thought that you like Yori-Sama…'

'Oh! Wait – you're new right? Would you like to attend his concert? I have three more extra tickets for today. They will have a live club performance at Shinjuku.'

'Hmmm… I have to decline the offer, but thank you so much. I have an important matter to attend to.'

The girls have their brows furrow.

JUST WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YAGAMI YORI?

'More important? More important than YAGAMI YORI-SAMA?'

'Uhm… I will be meeting Wolfram… I think...'

.

.

.

The girls then once again laugh…

These foreigner sure is funny – it seems that she doesn't want to say that books are more important that YAGAMI YORI.

They all smiles and Ami, the one who offers the ticket still gave it to her, 'Here. If you change your mind. Its 8pm at Shinjuku ~ LOFT Live House.'

'Loft is a basement venue with two stages that accommodates about 500,' Minako said to Greta. She smiles at the pretty brown lady.

'You will like it there. The place is big it is one of the best places in Tokyo to see new as well as established indies and new wave Japanese bands. There is a service area offering a variety of refreshments such as soft drinks, wine, beer and well according to the staff a wide variety of cocktails. The food menu leans towards traditional Japanese yatai –hawker- goodies, such as broiled chicken and fried noodles as well as simpler stapes like fried potatoes,' Rei talks rapidly, her hand in her heart – excited to see the live performance of KREUZ.

'Thank you so much for these kind offer,' Greta bows once again and was about to add something when her mobile beeps.

She took her phone and read the message:

'_Are you free to talk to? I'm worried about you. This is Wolfram. The Wimp is typing my message. Please reply.'_

She smiles oh so sweetly that the girls nudges each other.

Greta must have a hot boyfriend of her own – to not be attracted to YORI. But then again even old ladies with their husbands and with boyfriends are all attracted at YORI… this Greta is different.

She looks so honest and innocent and she does looks like she doesn't know anything regarding about YAGAMI YORI.

'Excuse me… I need to take a phone call.'

'Sure. You can use the fire exit. The teachers wont bother you there.'

She nods and hurriedly walks to the fire exit.

.

.

.

Yori was curious…

Well do they say curiosity kills the cat – but he isnt a cat – more like the hunter…

Greta doesn't know him and who the hell is this Wolfram that seems more important to her?

He is YAGAMI YORI for crying out loud.

Not to be conceited but – even grade schoolers knows him!

.

.

.

'Wolframuu?'

.

.

.

'Wolfram! I miss you! I was surprise to receive your message… … oh! I know it was daddy who type it… hehe did you know he put a heart shape and xoxo there…. You don't know xoxo? Ask daddy Yuuri about it…. …. Hahahaha… how are you? Where are you now?... …. …. …. Wait where? I'll be there! Please wait for me… I miss you so much! I haven't seen you since I came here… … … really! Yay! Where are you staying? ibis Tokyo Shinjuku… okay! I'll be there! Nee… Wolframu… ai tai… I miss you so much… ….'

And in a soft whisper, 'I wish you and daddy will be okay…'

.

.

.

Greta closes her mobile and leans on the stair.

.

.

.

Her Daddy Yuuri and Wolfram…

How she wish that everything… everything will be okay between them…

.

.

.

Her having twelve siblings and all… and Wolfram taking care of them when Yuuri was away…

.

.

.

She smiles at the beautiful blue sky.

'I will see you once again Wolfram…'

.

.

.

Yori who was leaning against the other side of the wall furrows his brow.

He doesn't know it but right now – he envies Greta's boyfriend so much.

.

.

.

He walks away and opens his mobile and after several rings, 'Yeah its me. After the gig – let's head out to ibis Tokyo. Don't ask.'

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

Author's Note:

I know what you may all say – why that great introduction about YAGAMI YORI – well he needs to be introduced for crying out loud. All of KKM readers (a few) know the characters by heart so I need to give some 'spot light' on my original character.

**Yamamoto Y****ō****ji** – is a real breathing Japanese Fashion designer famous in his Paris Collection.

**Akira Takeuchi** – is a Japanese Fashion Designer more on the Shibuya 'Stree' fashion – kawaii fashion | street trends

'_**Message! to Asia'**_**,** by DATV at Tokyo Dome, whose profit was planned to help street children in Cambodia and the Philippines was actually performed by **GACKT. **

**gaijin **- foreigner**  
**

Some of the anime, manga, novels and some 'name' here might be familiar to you ^_^ im quite happy about it actually. Kekeke

**Horikoshi High School** **(ITS REAL!)** is a Japanese private high school founded in 1923. The school is famous for being attended by many Japanese celebrities. It offers them lenient attendance requirements.

Just so you know:

Akanishi, Jin ex-KAT-TUN member

Akasaka, Akira Hikaru Genji member

Arioka, Daiki Hey! Say! JUMP member

Chinen, Yuri Hey! Say! JUMP member

Domoto, Tsuyoshi KinKi Kids member

Iwakuma, Hisashi baseball player

Kusanagi, Tsuyoshi SMAP member

Kusumi, Koharu Morning Musume member

Matsumoto, Jun Arashi member my 1st crush! hahahaha

Nakajima, Yūto Hey! Say! JUMP member

Okada, Junichi V6 member

Tanaka, Juri Johnny's Jr.

Tanaka, Koki KAT-TUN member

Yabu, Kota Hey! Say! JUMP member

Yamada, Ryosuke Hey! Say! JUMP member

Yaotome, Hikaru Hey! Say! JUMP member

**(SEE ITS REAL! And best for MY YORI!)**

I hope you get to love the first chapter. Sorry for the delay to the other chapters. I'm quite busy too you know – I do work too *smirk * and please feel free to view my blog – by the way – you can comment or review here of there – as long as you want to leave a message. For me, I'm happy that you have read my stories and appreciate all the efforts.

Sorry if I may not be able to reply soon – I just want to upload the story and then off to work. I hope this might brighten your day.

Chuuu a million times. frey


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Fanfiction I was able to write... and my last story was supposed to be from KYOU KARA MAOU... but I will publish the very last - but not from KYOU KARA MAOU... but from my favorite Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. **Kamen Rider OOO.**

My very last... thanks fanfiction for letting me unleash my imagination and for being a friend when I need someone...

Was able to meet a lot of people - assholes and douchebags - but nevertheless - found true friends who appreciates each and everyone's creativity... people who will encourage you to fight and move on... people who will never give you up and will give you their warmest hugs in times of your need...

Thank you all the readers and reviewers for so many years... Thank you for sticking with all of us...

Thanks and I will be closing my account soon... very very soon...

Thank you.

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For the Love of Greta ~ The Royal Family**

**.**

_**Somehow destiny comes into play.**_

_**These children end up with you and you end up with them.**_

_**It's something quite magical…**_

.

.

.

'Is she your real daughter?' they asked me. The Nobles and Aristocrats looks at Greta with piercing eyes, the little flower hold my hand. I can feel it trembling.

I know - if this is some other circumstance - I would have deep fried these douchebags - but I have to face them maturely.

'Real?' I questioned.

'What do you mean real? She is a child not born of my flesh, that's true. But she is a child truly born within my heart….within my soul. Yes, she is real…' Wolfram gazed lovingly to Greta and held her hand.

Yuuri smiles and hugs both of them… Much to the astonishment of the people around them.

Yuuri's affection as he grows older becomes more bolder and bolder.

Yuuri grins at Wolfram and Greta… The two person he treasures more than anything in Shin Makoku… and in this world.

.

Shibuya Yuuri was furious.

So is the Demon Prince standing, with his arms on his chest. He can see the fire and the deep intensity of anger on those gorgeous bright green eyes.

He is standing in front of so many people - not as the Maou of Shin Makoku - but as the Father of Greta.

Greta Bielefeld Shibuya.

They have question Greta about her family and that girls and some boys and even teachers are pressuring her and saying that she has weird family… that there is not family with two fathers…

That there can never be a family with that kind of thing.

Yuuri has never been furious in his entire life.

They question Greta.

They question him and Wolfram.

This is Earth after all.

Now he knows how much he had hurt Wolfram before…

Those reasons, those words he had said…

Silence.

The people - parents, students and teachers looks at the man called Shibuya Yuuri - one of Bob's Heir.

When they found out that Greta is within connection of the famous Maou of Earth - they demand that Greta shows respect and explain her family background… before they have accused her of so many nasty things. The envious girls made up stories…

Yuuri looks at the people.

Spineless wimps.

He saw that Wolfram was about to step up when he held up his hand and instead of getting angry, smiles so brightly at the people…

They gasped, some even blush…

Yuuri's smile bring sunshine and happiness.

'Time and experience have taught me a priceless lesson: Any child you take for your own becomes your own if you give of yourself to that child. I have a sweet spunky girl name Greta - the very first we have adopted, and twelve more… equally beloved and precious… And behind all that - is a man worth being called 'the mother of my children' for he supports me, give me the push when I back down, pulled me up when I stumbled and cares for our children. I would never know life this great without him in my life… For me Wolfram is the only one I would like to spend my whole life with my children…'

Shibuya Yuuri told the teachers and parents… Those who questions him and those who had question their daughter.

Yuuri smiles lovingly as he gazed at his family… at the man who supports him and holds him strong… at Greta, the greatest daughter gifted to him and Wolfram… the one who holds their family… and to the new member of their Royal Family. The twelve mischievous children he and Wolfram adopted… The joy and pride of Blood Pledge Castle.

.

.

.

Nightfall.

.

.

.

'Greta... thank you for coming to our life...' Yuuri and Wolfram whispers to the sleeping Greta... They look at each other and smiles.

Greta no matter what age will knock on their door and still sleep with them.

Yuuri smiles gently to Wolfram and brushes the tendrils of the Demon Prince's blonde hair... 'Thank you Wolfram... thank you for letting me keep Greta.'

Wolfram raises his eyebrow and whacks Yuuri's head gently, 'Wimp... She's my daughter too...'

And with a shy little voice, 'Thank you too Yuuri... for allowing me to be part of your family.'

Yuuri nods and smiles and gently kisses the Demon Prince's forehead.

The Demon Prince blushes and hump and went into the covers. Hiding the tremendous blush and pounding of his heart.

Greta smiles and snickers silently.

Her parents are hopeless...

'Greta… you are my greatest happiness. You and Yuuri gave me home… gave me a family… gave me… a home… where I can always belong too…  
You and Yuuri are my sunshine.'

'Papa!' the children then bombard the room.

Gunter and Gwendal are carrying the little ones, while Conrart and Yozak are chuckling.

'Sorry - but they want to be here, so we are dumping your offsprings.'

'Night Unca Gwennie!'

'Night night Unca Connie. I brush my teeth.'

'Night Unca Yozie, I didnt forget to wipe my ass!'

'Night Unca Gun-gun! Don't drool!'

'Night Night! Dont let the bed bug bites and MORGIF!'

Laughter filled the room.

Cheri smiles hearing the laughter of her grand children from her room.

'Nee Papa! Papa! Sing sing!'

Wolfram smiles and looks at Yuuri who beams and nods while hugging the triplets.

.

_._

_._  
_In my daughter's eyes,_  
_I am a hero,_  
_I am strong and wise,_  
_And I know no fear,_  
_But the truth is plain to see,_  
_She was sent to rescue me,_  
_I see who I want to be,_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

_._

_In my daughter's eyes,_  
_Everyone is equal,_  
_Darkness turns to light,_  
_And the world is at peace,_  
_This miracle god gave to me,_  
_Gives me strength when I am weak,_  
_I find reason to believe,_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

_._

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger,_  
_How it puts a smile in my heart,_  
_Everything becomes a little clearer,_  
_I realize what life is all about,_  
_It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,_  
_It's giving more when you feel like giving up,_  
_I've seen the light,_  
_It's in my daughter's eyes_

_._

_In my daughter's eyes,_  
_I can see the future,_  
_A reflection of who I am and what will be,_  
_And though she'll grow and someday leave,_  
_Maybe raise a family,_  
_When i'm gone I hope you see,_  
_How happy she made me,_  
_For i'll be there,_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

_._

_._

_._

'Wolfram... You created this family too... With you... we become whole,' Yuuri whispered to the sleeping Demon Prince while carefully, gently caressing the sun kissed tendrils.

'Daddy Yuuri... I love you both,' Greta said to her father.

'We love you too!' said the kids now all lying down on the bed.

Yuuri and Wolfram chuckles.

'I love you all… Your are my world and treasures.'


End file.
